Turn Back Time
by Dark Wolf Lotus Blossom
Summary: Hermione finds out she is not who she thinks she is. With her two sisters, she goes on a mission set out by Dumbledore. Going back in time to the first war. What she didn't expect was to fall in love.
1. My siblings are?

This is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. As my regular readers know, I usually write InuYasha fanfics. I decided to venture into Harry Potter fanfics because that's all I have read for the last year. I hope that you all like this because this is a fabulous idea. This is a time turner fiction. I have to give credit where credit is due: **Nymphie07 **came up with this wonderful idea of triplets. I politely asked to use it and she said yes. Everything else is mine. I am going to write this once, **THIS IS MY FANFICTION AND I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!** And on that note enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! The characters, except for two, belong to me. All I own is the plot!

* * *

Chapter: My siblings are?

Hermione's POV

I was walking down the corridor, my curly mane bouncing behind me with every step I took. I was on my way to the Room of Requirement. It is my fourth year here at Hogwarts and I just found out devastating news. I am not Hermione Jean Granger and I am pureblood. My real name is Hermione Nicolette Cozier. I was kidnapped by the Grangers when my family was taking a stroll in muggle London. Apparently the Grangers are squibs and knew who I was. They paid a wizard to put a powerful glamour charm on me, so I would look like them. Also, not only am I a pure-blood, I'm a triplet! The Cozier family is known for bearing triplets. They are also one of the most ancient and noble families in the wizarding world. This is why I am on my way to the Room of Requirement. My siblings also go to Hogwarts; I have no idea what house they are in. From what the mysterious letter told me was that I am a triplet, a pure-blood, that my parents are deceased and that my siblings and I are the sole benefactors. The letter also told me that my siblings do not have a clue about who I am either.

Sighing softly I reached the room. Pacing three times I think '_I need a place to be with my siblings.'_ As soon as the big iron door appeared, I was a jumble of nerves. I haven't been this nervous since the sorting ceremony. Stepping inside I see that the room made a fire-place appear along with three different colored bean bag chairs. The bean bag chairs were three different colors, one was lilac, one was red, and the last was green. As I looked around I saw two girls. Their backs were to me so I couldn't see their faces. They both are the same height about 5'6". Looking at their hair, it was a midnight black color. One had straight hair that was down to her waist and the other has wavy that curled to the middle of her back. Clearing my throat, they turned around and looked at me with shock written on their faces. There standing in front of her were Kallisto Zabini and Selene Taylor. Kallisto is a Slytherin and the adoptive sister of Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's sidekick. Selene is a Ravenclaw, and supposed to be muggleborn. Selene, however, looks different from the last time that I saw her. Selene always had white platinum blonde hair, and dark chocolate-brown eyes.

"You have to be joking. It was surprising enough that Selene is my triplet, but one-third of the golden trio? Hermione Granger is my triplet?" Kallisto said out in shock.

"Believe me I am just as surprised as you. My sister is a Slytherin, who would have figured. We don't even look-alike!" I say in shock as I look between the both of them.

"Actually you do look like us." Selene said as she took in my appearance.

A mirror appeared in front of me as I wondered what I looked like. Looking at myself, I gasped in shock. Everything about me had changed. My hair was still curly; however, it grew to mid-back and turned to a midnight black. My body changed into a curvaceous hourglass figure, my breast even grew in size. I even grew in height. I use to be 5'2", now I stand at 5'6" like my sisters. My facial features also changed. My face is now heart-shaped with high cheekbones and a button nose. My lips were nice and full. What really startled me was that my eyes were a startling green. Now that I get a good look at my sisters, we really do look the same expect that our faces are shaped differently. Kallisto has an oval face which her straight hair goes with perfectly. Selene had a round face and when she smiled her dimples really showed.

"Should we sit down and really get to know each other?" Selene said as she moved to sit on the green bean bag. Nodding Kallisto sat on the red bean bag and me on the lilac one.

"My name is Selene Lumiére Cozier. From what the letter told me I am the youngest." She said smiling at the both of us.

"My name is Kallisto Malaina Cozier. I am the middle born. You both can call me Kalli." I smiled at her as she opened up to the both of us.

"My name is Hermione Nicolette Cozier. I guess that I would be the oldest. You can call me Mia." I say in a very upbeat voice.

"I am so glad that I finally get to meet my sisters. You both were taken from me at such a young age. I knew nothing had happen to you because of our bond but I missed you both oh so much. Mia you won't believe how much you look like mother. There is a lot that I need to go over before we leave here. Our birthday is actually October 31, 1979. We are Halloween babies. The Zabinis' are our god-parents, that is why I am staying with them. Our parents left everything to us, and we are the last surviving members of our family."

"That is a lot to take in Kalli. I'm just glad to be reunited with the two of you. However, there is something that you both need to know. I am going to help Harry fight Voldemort. He needs me. From what I heard of the Cozier family, the first-born has the power of sight. That and that we all have an element that we can control. I'm going to use that to help him. I have a meeting with Dumbledor tomorrow and would be delighted if you both would join me." I say to them nervous of their response. I know that we have just reunited but I already feel a strong bond with them. I watched as Selene and Kalli looked at each other and begin to contemplate.

"I am with you in whatever you decide to do. We've been apart for all of our lives, I don't want to lose you now." Kalli said after five minutes of silence. Looking at Selene I saw her nodding.

"I agree with Kalli. Mia you are my sister, I was planning on fighting anyway. I would gladly fight with you."

Smiling I pulled them both into a hug. I could feel my love for them being to grow. How could I not. Settling back down into the chair, we talked about everything under the sun. We eventually fell asleep talking, all three of us snuggled under one blanket. Thankfully today was Friday.

* * *

That would be it for today. I would post a second chapter depending on this chapter and if people want more. **Please review**.

This link at the bottom is to my facebook like page. It is great way to get in touch with and tell me what you want to read. Replace the dot with real dots.

pages/Dark-Wolf-Lotus-Blossom/366949066664229?ref=hl


	2. What!

Oh man, I really like how this story is unraveling inside my head. I see that a lot of people viewed the chapter which makes me really excited. Now only if you guys would review! Now it seems that in my last chapter, my facebook link got chopped off. Luckily the link is in my profile.

* * *

Chapter 2: What?!

Hermione POV

As my eyes shifted behind my eyelids, I felt two body masses curled up on either sides of me. Opening my eyes slowly, I see a head of straight black hair to my right and a head of wavy black hair to my left. Smiling, my thoughts turned back to last night. I met my sisters, my triplets. It turns out that even though we looked the same we have different personalities. I am the serious one; Kalli is the funny and playful one, while Selene is the calm one. Since we are different in personalities it was shocking to find out that we had things in common. We all like creative arts. We like to dance, sing, and play instruments. And while I like to write, Kalli draws, and Selene likes to read.

Shifting slightly, I felt my sisters begin to stir. Getting off the bed, I asked the room to make our weekend clothes and a bathroom appear. Getting out my muggle clothes, I went into the bathroom. It was a wonderful sight to behold. There was a large bathtub and a stand-alone shower. The bathroom was decorated in nice earth tone colors, very peaceful. Stepping into the shower, I let the warm spray hit my body. Getting the strawberry scented body wash, I washed my body clean. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body. I quickly said a drying spell and a lotion spell. I pulled on my hip hugging jeans, and a tight lilac shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, I see my sister talking.

"Good morning sisters," I say cheerfully as I walk over to the bed. "You both should hurry up and shower. I want to go to the great hall for brunch, and then we have a meeting with Dumbledore."

Kallisto nodded as she went and gathered her clothes. I watched her as she walked, the way she moved was definitely bought on by years of proper pureblood training. She glided across the room as she walked on the balls of her feet and not her heels. It was a beautiful sight to see. Looking at Selene I see her thinking the same thing.

"She's walks so gracefully doesn't she? I wonder if we could ever walk like that." Selene said in wonder.

"I think we can if we practice enough. Selene, I meant to ask you, do you remember the day you were taken and when the glamour charm was put on you? I know I don't remember." I asked her. I had no idea of what age that I was taken nor do I remember anything about that day in general.

"Now that I think about it, no I don't remember. All my memories have the Taylors in them." She said sadly, her head lowers as she tries to remember.

"It is okay, Leena. I believe that our old memories were blocked, and we were planted with new memories." I pull her close to me as I see her shoulders began to shake.

"That is exactly what happened," Kalli's voice said from near the bathroom, startling us. "You both were taken at the age of 7. You, Selene, mum, and I were taking a stroll in muggle London. Papa had a business meeting, that day and wanted us out the house. It was a crowded day, and Mia, you and Leena, decided to walk in front of mum. Then out of nowhere there was an explosion. In the scramble, you two were snatched. Mum grabbed me and apparated up to a couple of blocks up the street. She then began to frantically looking for you. When we couldn't find you, we went home. We searched and searched and came up with nothing. Mum wouldn't eat or sleep until we found you. She had to be put on bed rest. Mum died two years later, Dad followed a year later due to heart break. I then went to go live with the Zabini's who adopted me. Luckily I felt our bond and knew that you were alive. All I had to do was waiting for you to come home."

Selene got up and hugged Kalli tightly. You could see that she was very grateful for finding her. I smiled as I watched my sisters bond. Getting up also, I wrapped my arms around them both. Nudging Leena, she looked at me with a teary eyed smile.

"Leena, go get cleaned up. We need to get going." I said already having her clothes ready for her.

Stepping back, Leena grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Looking at Kalli, I see that she is dressed in a sundress. It was red and hugged her figure. When she walked to put on her sandals, you could see her glide. I shook my head and smiled as I put on my Converses. Sitting on my lilac bean bag, I snuggled in the chair. I looked over to see Kalli sitting up straight.

"Mia, I just wanted to say that I really missed you. You were always there when mum couldn't be. You are the one who helped me to draw. Even when we were younger you would write amazing things, and then asked me to draw them." Getting up she glided over to me and pulled me up. Pulling me into a big embrace, she began to cry.

"Shh, little Kalli, there's no need to cry. Mia is here now and I'm never leaving you again." Holding her to me, her cries turned into little sniffles. "Kallisto, I promise to never leave you. Unless so greater force, death, takes me from you, even then I'll be in your heart."

Selene came over and tapped me on the shoulder smiling. She was in a sundress also. It was emerald green and really made her eyes shine. Pulling her into another group hug, we both decided to tickle Kalli, smiling and laughing we straightened ourselves out and left the room. I took a glance at Selene, just to find her staring at me. Our glamour charms were gone. We just thought that it was just the work of the room and when we left, we would look like our old selves. I looped my arms through theirs. We walked through the corridors, laughing and talking. It was surprising that the corridors were empty. Usually there would be people in the halls.

As we approached the Great Hall, we took a deep breath. On our way we decided to sit at my table. It was going to be an experience that I surely know. Stepping inside the already opened door, I looked at my sisters and smiled. They smiled back and we walked down the aisle to the end of the Gryffindor table. Leena and Kalli sat on one side of the table while I sat on the other side. The plates in front of us automatically start to fill up with food. Smiling, I dug in. As I was eating, I heard a throat clearing behind me. Turning around, I saw Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry, Ron. How are you this morning?" I asked smiling up at them.

"We're fine. But can I ask who and your friends are? And why you're sitting at our table." Ron asked with malice in his voice as he looked at Kalli. He remembered seeing her sitting over at the Slytherin table with Zabini.

"Ron, it's me Hermione. You know, you're best friend since first year." I say with shock in my voice wondering how he couldn't recognize me. As I looked at him, I feel Harry's eyes staring me down.

"Yeah right, you look nothing like her. You're way hotter than she is. If you're Hermione then what bit me in 3rd year?" Ron asked with his hands on his hips.

"Snuffles bit you in 3rd year; he was trying to aim for Scabbers, your old rat. Honestly, Ronald." I say annoyance and hurt clear in my tone of voice. I see Harry's eyes at my saying Ronald.

"Hermione! It is you! Only you can say Ron's name like that." He said smiling brilliantly. Sitting down next to me, he looked expectantly. "Are you going to tell me who you're friends are? And why you look like that?"

"Well the one with straight hair is Kallisto Cozier nee Zabini and the one with the wavy hair is Selene Cozier nee Taylor. They look like me because they are my sisters." I say calmly with a huge smile on my face. When I looked at Ron and Harry's faces it made me pause. They looked in shock.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison as they looked at the three of us.

* * *

Please review and like my facebook page!


End file.
